


It’s pouring rain why are you here?

by Dawnfighter07



Series: Requests! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Requests! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130261
Kudos: 4





	It’s pouring rain why are you here?

You hated being sick, it was the worst feeling in the world but it meant you got out of school! That was also the worst because you couldn’t be near your boyfriend Tobio, or any of the other volleyball boys. At least you didn’t have to hear him yell at Hinata at least.

You groaned as you rolled around in your bed, bored out of your mind. You didn’t want to put on a movie cause you knew you were going to fall asleep with that and the rain pouring outside, but you also didn’t want to read because moving your eyes hurt? Why? So you laid there in bed playing on your phone, hours went past and just as you were on the brink of falling asleep your phone dinged with a text from your boyfriend. ‘Hey, class just got done. I am headed into volleyball practice. Feeling any better?'

You could literally cry, you knew he was not the most affectionate one in the relationship but the fact he bothered to check on you was so sweet. ‘Not really, nose is all stuffy and I think I can’t breathe out of one nostril.’ 

‘Gross. Well I will be over after practice I promise.’ You smiled, practice and volleyball was so important to him, it was more than likely going to run late like usual but you didn’t mind at all.

‘Take your time and enjoy it!’ Then you started to doze off, the pitter patter on the window and outside lulled you to sleep.

It didn’t stay long as a knock came to your door 30 minutes after you had fallen asleep. Wrapping your tired body up in whatever fluffiest blanket you found on your bed and shuffled in your slippers to the door. Once your eyes had landed on who was standing outside with a few bags from a store in his hands your heart fluttered. “Tobio, it’s pouring rain why are you here?” You quickly realized the boy was drenched by rain water as you pulled him inside quickly.

“Well coach and Suga got mad at me that I wasn’t here taking care of you so they sent me to the store to get things to make you feel better. I got you some soup, some milk, and meat buns.” He had a confused look on his face that made you fall deeper and deeper in love with him.

“What about practice?” You took the bags from him and shuffled into the kitchen to place the food down.

He took his shoes off and his drenched jacket hanging it up. “Well I tried to fight Coach Ukai about skipping practice but he asked me a really weird question when I said you were sick.” His foot falls started to the kitchen, he grabbed a pot and started to get your soup ready to cook.

“And what would that question be Tobio?” You couldn’t help but smile watching him, he couldn’t think you were cute with your nose all bright red from blowing and your eyes a bit strained.

“He asked me if I loved you and I said obviously I do and he kicked me out of the gym to take care of you. So here I am.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

UM TOBIO KAGEYAMA JUST ADMITTED HE LOVED YOU TO HIS COACH AND HIS TEAM MATES. It had to be a fever dream but it wasn’t. Despite being sick, you walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist. “In front of the whole team?”

He nodded as he stirred the soup to keep it from burning. “Well yeah, they were all there for practice. Why ask?”

You bit back a giggle. “What did they say?” 

“Well Tanaka and Noya wouldn’t stop asking me how I had a girlfriend but Suga, Daichi, and Asahi seemed pretty happy.” He smiled at you as he finished your soup.

“I love you too Tobio.” You hugged him even tighter. “I’d kiss you but I am so sick and I do not want you to miss more practice because of me.”

He had finally managed to pry your arms off of him for you to eat. “Yeah but you’re worth it.” He fed you himself it was so sweet of him. After your last bite his lips met yours in a soft but passionate kiss. “Promise I won’t get sick. I have a great immune system.”

He got sick a few days later and missed more volleyball practice and now it was your turn to take care of him.


End file.
